


"Саргерас и Легион"

by LazyRay



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, Humor, M/M, Music, Musicians, Peace, happiness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:17:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: AU, где Кадгар не ученик Медива, Медив переживает запоздалый подростковый бунт, Эгвин не забывает проведывать и воспитывать сыночка, дренеи по-прежнему гордые эредары, Килджеден играет на гитаре, а Саргерас мечтает завоевать Азерот и сердца его жителей своей музыкой.Да, "Саргерас и Легион" - лучшая группа во всей Вселенной, но Хранитель Азерота Эгвинн не любит их музыку и (не без причин) не любит их вокалиста, и если бы не бывший студент Кирин-Тора, не попасть бы Медиву на концерт...





	"Саргерас и Легион"

Лето выдалось жарким. Травы выгорали, деревья стояли поникшие, живность пряталась по норам или забивалась в щели. Даже зачарованные стены не спасали от духоты. Но хуже всего была необходимость сидеть безвылазно в этой проклятой башне!  
Нет, не поймите неправильно, Медив любил Каражан. Можно сказать, обожал! Это был его башня, его дом, его убежище! Но только не в те дни, когда бесценная маман вспоминала о наличии у неё сына и преемника и заезжала повоспитывать, простите, проведать своё чадо. Давным-давно взрослое, совершеннолетнее, абсолютно самостоятельное чадо! Но попробуй это чадо чихнуть без маменькиного позволения! В общем, были причины, почему Медив взбрыкнул в своё время и сбежал так далеко от дома, как только смог. А с помощью своей недюжинной силы и друга Саргераса сбежал он действительно далеко и надолго.  
Да и по возвращении блудного сына они с Эгвин предпочитали жить подальше друг от друга. Азерот большой, места хватит.  
Но в этот раз Эгвин примчалась не просто так: на Азерот уже пала тень Саргераса.  
  
  
Началось всё даже почти мирно.   
Медив вежливо приветствовал матушку, как полагается. Он смолчал, когда Эгвин чуть ли не с порога начала кастовать новые, усиленные заклинания защиты на Каражан, даже если считал, что его собственные ничуть не хуже. Он проглотил даже настойчивый наказ сидеть в башне: мало ли причин у Хранительницы Азерота требовать осторожности у своего преемника. Но потом охранные заклинания коснулись и его: ни одно его действие, ни одно заклинание не останется незамеченным у Эгвин. И даже тогда, собрав все остатки своего терпения, он попытался уладить дело миром. Он не хотел вновь переживать то состояние холодной войны, в котором они находились по его возвращении на Азерот.   
\- В Штормграде намечается праздник, – начал Медив издалека, чувствуя себя подростком, упрашивающим мамочку отпустить его погулять с друзьями допоздна.   
Он, простите, и в бытность свою подростком не нуждался ни в чьём разрешении: отец позволял ему всё, а мать... матери по большей части не было в его жизни. Не считая моментов, из-за которых он и сбежал из дома, в конце концов.  
\- Только через мой труп! – мигом отрезала Эгвин.  
\- Но, Магна!.. – возмутился Медив.  
\- А то я не знаю, куда ты собрался! – рассердилась его мать. – Будто я не знаю, что за «праздник» намечается в этом городе! Мало это чудовище тебя в юности отвлекало, учиться не давало, какую-то дурь в голову вбивало...  
Медив вознёс краткую и молчаливую, но прочувственную хвалу небу за то, что мать не знала, что дурь была не только метафизической, а порой и очень даже растительного происхождения.  
\- ... похитило тебя из дома!  
Медива не стал говорить, что никто не похищал его, что он с радостью сбежал сам. Ситуация требовала деликатного обращения, а не открытой конфронтации.  
\- Да ещё и эти твои лоботрясы!  
\- Солидные, уважаемые люди! – вставил Медив. – Король и его первый рыцарь, ни много ни мало!  
Эгвин пропустила его реплику мимо ушей.  
\- Эти лоботрясы пригласили к себе в город такую мерзость!  
\- Самая известная группа в мире и за его пределами, – кисло напомнил Медив.  
\- Демоны! – припечатала Эгвин.  
Но не успел Медив обвинить её в расизме, ксенофобии, отсутствии музыкального вкуса и прочих грехах, как дражайшая матушка повторила очень доступным тоном:  
\- Только. Через. Мой. Труп!  
Увы, победить в бою Хранительницу Азерота Медив бы не смог. Незаметно выйти из зачарованной ею (с возмутительной лёгкостью!) башни тоже.   
Оставалось скрежетать зубами и бессильно проклинать родительницу, посадившего его под домашний арест. Высшей несправедливостью было то, что сама Эгвин собралась присутствовать на концерте. Во избежание, как сказала она с отчётливой угрозой неугодным музыкантам.  
К новому опыту наказанного подростка прибавилось ещё и сердитое хлопанье дверью.  
  
  
\- Давай, – заорала Гибблик, – сейчас те скалы как раз под нами! Лучшего момента не будет!  
\- Спасибо, – ещё раз повторил Кадгар гоблинам, – спасибо, что подбросили, друзья!  
Гоблины заржали в ответ и замахали ему на прощанье. Он поправил очки, завел чоппер, врубил поставленные вчера с гоблинами ускорители и практически вылетел с борта дирижабля «Последний полёт» под радостный свист команды.  
Ускорители чихнули и погасли. Кадгар заорал, глядя на слишком быстро приближающиеся скалы. Гоблины улюлюкали и выкрикивали советы. Кадгар судорожно дёргал рычаг. Когда до острых скал осталось уже всего ничего, ускорители внезапно взревели и дёрнули чоппер мимо надвигающейся смерти к пологому склону. Машину ощутимо тряхнуло при приземлении, но и она и водитель остались целы. Чоппер задребезжал вниз по склону, и Кадгар вскинул кулак в победном жесте. Ответные вопли гоблинов стихали и слабели, по мере удаления дирижабля. Они держали курс на восток, к далёкому поселению у океанского берега. Путь Кадгара лежал куда-то на северо-запад, к Штормграду. Он успевал, у него были ещё сутки в запасе, но если бы не гоблины, он до сих пор поднимал бы пыль где-нибудь на долинах Арати. И, кстати, будет отличной идеей спросить дорогу у кого-нибудь из местных: Кадгар понятия не имел, куда именно его занесло.  
Силуэт башни вдалеке сулил возможную помощь. Кадгар поддал газу.  
  
  
\- Что-то не видать твою зазнобу, – подкольнул Килджеден, поглядывая на Саргераса.  
Скотина же. Саргерас утомлённо вздохнул. Объяснять по сотому разу, что у них с Медивом были не такие отношения, не хотелось. Хотя отсутствие старого друга огорчало. Палаты во дворце им отвели поистине королевские, нечего сказать, и этим утром группа собралась утрясти последние мелочи. Перекусить в очередной раз – в случае Маннорота. И видимо, сидеть с кислой миной и поглядывать на дверь в ожидании давнего друга – в случае самого Саргераса.  
\- Опомнитесь, – фыркнул их бессменный менеджер, – какая ещё зазноба? Не читали лист почётных приглашённых, конечно? Для кого я только стараюсь!  
Саргерас уважал своего менеджера. Старый пень служил верно и преданно, да вот даже вспомнить успех на Дреноре, которым они были во многом обязаны ему! Да и приглашение выступать в Штормграде, которое группа доселе считала неописуемой невозможностью – вот оно! Но была у Гул'дана такая противная особенность: любил он поиграть на нервах, собака!  
\- Ну ладно, ты неоценимый мученик за дело свободы и нашего великого дела, выкладывай уже!  
Вот поэтому Саргерас так любил Килджедена: всегда можно быть уверенным, что он возьмёт на себя самые неприятные обязанности, от которых Саргерас старался увильнуть.  
Рык Килджедена Гул'дана не впечатлил, но, покосившись на закипающего вокалиста, менеджер уточнил:  
\- Эгвин.  
Музыканты так и сели, где стояли. Эгвин была страшным противником, упорным и безжалостным. В виду своего возраста и косных убеждений она не признавала их идеи за музыку. Считала их самих адскими отродьями и не желала даже слышать о них. Она преследовала их повсюду и безжалостно ломала все планы. Личная её неприязнь (мягко говоря) к лидеру группы ничуть не улучшала положения. Каким чудом Гул'дану удалось пробить концерт в Штормграде, если сама Эгвин знала об этом начинании? Каким чудом вообще удалось убедить её позволить им ступить на землю Азерота?   
\- Ты – крутой перец, чувак! – озвучил общее мнение Маннорот, даже оторвавшись на миг от своей еды ради такого дела.  
\- Я знаю, – скромно потупился Гул'дан. – Ребята, сама Эгвин будет присутствовать! Что это значит? Это значит, что мы должны не просто блистать! Мы должны, обязаны откровенно жечь и пепелить, мы должны не оставить ни одну душу незатронутой нами, если хотим хоть какой-то шанс на победу! Штормград должен пасть перед нами на колени, и тогда даже сама Эгвин не сможет ничего сделать. И только так мы сможем завоевать этот мир! И мы завоюем его! Ибо мы?  
\- Легион! – взревела группа, вскидывая вверх все, как один, руки с зажатыми кулаками.  
\- И мы?  
\- Победим!  
Безусловно. Они приложат все старания и зажгут Штормград. Но если Эгвин будет в городе... скорее всего, Медива ему не видать, уныло подумал Саргерас.  
  
  
\- Эй, есть тут кто живой?  
Башня оказалась крупнее, чем он ожидал. Чем ближе он подъезжал, тем выше вырастали стены, пока, наконец, не затмили небо, а Кадгар не оказался перед опущенной решёткой, закрывавшей ворота. Ничего себе, к осаде что ли готовятся?   
\- Эй, вы там!  
А ещё было бы так чудесно, если кто-нибудь вынес ему попить. В этих скалах ни капли воды! А наколдованная у Кадгара почему-то всегда горчила, непонятно почему, наставники только руками разводили: вроде всё правильно делает студент, но результат в рот не возьмёшь!   
Да и перекусить бы не помешало. И темнеть скоро начнёт.  
Неужели никого нет, и эта грандиозная башня заброшена? Если бы он не спешил так, непременно остался бы и облазил её сверху донизу. Может потом, после концерта, снова сюда нагрянуть? Ему же теперь некуда возвращаться. Нет, но отчислить многообещающего студента только за то, что он не любит массовую безвкусицу, в самом деле!   
Кадгар возмущённо пнул колесо своего чоппера и пошёл собирать дрова. Нет уж, в темноте в таких скалах он не поедет, не самоубийца, что бы о нём ни сплетничали! А раз придётся ночевать тут, почему бы и не сделать это в относительном уюте и тепле, раз уж под крышу ему не попасть? Костерок развести, может, рискнуть пожевать пирожки из таинственного мяса, какими у гоблинов же и разжился.  
Голос раздался тогда, когда Кадгар свалил хворост в более-менее аккуратную кучку и уже собрался разжигать.  
\- Серьёзно?  
Кадгар взвизгнул, подскочил и обернулся. И замер. Полупроизнесённое атакующее заклинание так и не сорвалось с губ. Из-за решётки перед входной дверью (открытой дверью!) на него сердито взирал человек. Живая душа!   
Да и к оболочке этой самой души не придерёшься, будем откровенны.   
\- Серьёзно? – повторил обитатель чудесной башни раздражённо. – Ты и в самом деле собираешься разводить костёр прямо у моего порога?  
Кадгар бы обратился к незнакомцу на «вы» на месте этого ворчуна, но ладно.  
\- Надо же было как-то выкурить тебя, – усмехнулся он.  
Подумаешь, приврал. Ну не думал Кадгар, что башня обитаема, и что костёр кого-то потревожит. Но как не распустить хвост перед симпатичным незнакомцем? Кадгару всегда нравились мужчины постарше.   
И, подумаешь, прищёлкнул пальцами и запустил искру в сложенную кучку хвороста несколько рисуясь, но большого вреда в том нет, а так – почему бы и не впечатлить человека?  
О да, человек впечатлился! Глаза так и вспыхнули, он подался вперёд, вцепился пальцами в решётку. Кадгару даже стало неловко, в самом деле, такой простой фокус. Хотя, учитывая, какая тут глушь...  
\- Маг, – практически восхищённо проговорил незнакомец.  
\- Ещё какой! – бодро ответил Кадгар.  
Кому надо знать, сколько курсов он успел закончить, в конце-то концов?  
\- Портал в Штормград! – рявкнул незнакомец. – Сейчас же!  
Приехали. Кадгар в жизни не был в Штормграде! Он развёл руками и так и сказал.  
Ещё ни один преподаватель не смотрел на него таким уничижительным взглядом, не заставлял чувствовать себя такой бестолочью.   
\- Толку от тебя, – пробормотал незнакомец и отвернулся.  
Уходить собрался, никак. Кадгар оценил вид сзади и пришел к выводу, что упускать такое будет преступной ошибкой.  
\- Как скоро тебе надо быть в Штормграде? – осведомился он. – Может, портал я и не открою, но мой чоппер доставит тебя туда ничем не хуже.  
Незнакомец медленно повернулся.  
\- Чоппер.  
\- Отличный чоппер, – закивал Кадгар, чувствуя себя продавцом подержанной техники. – Домчит с ветерком!  
\- И никакой магии, – злорадно пробормотал незнакомец.  
Кадгар обиделся было, но ему уже велели подождать и величественно удалились. Вещи собирать в дорогу?  
\- Вот уеду, будешь пешком идти в свой Штормград, – пробурчал Кадгар.   
Никакая пятая точка не оправдывает таких манер, даже самая привлекательная! Кадгар вздохнул и присел у костра. Подождать. Как было велено.  
  
  
\- Она думает, что я ещё младенец. Думает, что все выходы перекрыла. А про чёрный ход и знать не знает!  
Медиву злорадно бурчал всю дорогу от зачарованной входной двери по коридорам и переходам к небольшой галерее, ведущей к черному ходу. Эгвин и в самом деле не знала про этот ход, но толку было её строптивому сыночку от такого недогляда! Он мог выйти из башни, но куда бы он делся отсюда? Любое заклинание сына Эгвин почует хоть с той стороны Азерота и примчится, а оказаться объектом гнева разъярённой Хранительницы Медиву не хотелось. А без заклинаний он будет тащиться до Штормграда не один день, да ещё не по самым безопасным местам, и в любом случае не успеет на концерт. И не повидается с Саргерасом.  
Но вот чоппер!.. Пусть Эгвин только попытается учуять его, передвигающегося без капли потраченной им магии! Этого нахального мальчишку ему послали сами небеса!   
Конечно, у Медива мелькнула было мысль о Кирин-Торе. Сложно не задуматься, видя на возможном спасителе футболку с логотипом Даларанского университета! Но вряд ли Кирин-Тор отправил этого мальчишку к нему. Не стал бы напрашивающийся на ученичество выродок Даларана столь бесстрашно и откровенно облизывать его глазами. И ведь ни грамма страха, ни тени обмана! Парнишка и в самом деле не знал, с кем связался!  
И в самом деле искренне заинтересован. Но это не относится к делу.  
Он вырвался из башни! И он уедет в Штормград! И увидит того, кого однажды назвал второй половинкой своей души.  
Ну, ладно, по пьяни назвал, но истинность слов от этого не меняется.   
  
  
Ни отдохнуть не дал, ни перекусить! А если бы Кадгар не с гоблинами летел, а своим ходом пылил? И устал как собака? Всё равно пнул бы и заставил выдвигаться? Что за человек! И какого демона Кадгар его слушается? Одними красивыми глазами не оправдать своё удивительное послушание! Но внезапный попутчик кратко представился («Медив» – и короткая выжидающая пауза, словно это имя должно было что-то сказать Кадгару), покрутил носом, но всё же взгромоздился на сиденье позади. И как же восхитительно смотрелись эти длинные ноги верхом на его чоппере! Кадгар только очень надеялся, что не везёт привлекательного отшельника к какой-нибудь подружке в Штормград. Высадит же на полпути!  
Ну, может, и не высадит. Но радости от поездки будет уже меньше.  
Неожиданный попутчик, по крайней мере, дорогу знал. Пытался было не дотрагиваться, но Кадгар знал свой чоппер, и суровый недотрога вцепился в пояс Кадгара на первой же удачно подвернувшейся колдобине, а потом и вовсе обхватил за талию, прильнул всем телом, и держался крепко. Сразу видно, не привык к чопперам в своей-то глуши.   
Хотя вот о поселении огров мог бы и заранее предупредить. Видно же, что не первый год живут тут эти огромины, должен был знать!  
Пришлось огрызаться и плеваться пламенем. Убивать никого без особой причины не хотелось, а чоппер они не догонят. Припугнул маленько и оставил позади, глотать пыль да дым.  
Медив с интересом глядел на короткую схватку, огня не боялся, и от магии не шарахался. А после даже высказал своё бесценное непрошенное мнение:  
\- Неплохо. Но если цель была именно задержать, а не уничтожить, то заклинания школы льда были бы более уместны, – снисходительно отметил его пассажир.  
Кадгар с возмущением покосился назад. Все такие знатоки, когда сидят и советуют! Не уточнять же тут, что с ледяными заклинаниями идёт не так гладко, как с огненными!  
\- На дорогу смотри! – тут же рявкнули на него.  
Кадгар принципиально посмотрел через плечо на пассажира и с некоторым мстительным удовлетворением отметил, как тот побледнел.   
Чоппер ощутимо тряхнуло: дороги тут были никуда не годные! Медив почти вплавился в его спину, сжимая руки на поясе мёртвой хваткой.  
Кадгар поспешно перевел взгляд на дорогу.  
  
  
\- А у вас тут, я смотрю, не очень благоустроенная местность? Что заставило тебя жить в такой глуши?  
\- Глуши? Да какой ты маг, если пересечение лей-линий учуять не можешь?! – возмущённо рявкнул Медив.  
\- Да вот такой, что ваши лей-линии кто-то скрыл, и вместо перекрёстка ощущается пустота пустотой! – с той же горячностью отрезал непочтительный мальчишка.  
Медив закрыл глаза, прощупывая давно знакомые линии. Сам же и прятал, было дело. Чтобы не лезли всякие... недоучки! Но не настолько же хорошо скрыл, чтобы прямо совсем «пустота пустотой»! А впрочем... может и настолько хорошо.  
\- Чему вас только учат в вашем Даларане, – пробурчал Медив, остывая.  
\- Уже ничему, – кисло ответил Кадгар.  
\- Выгнали? – ядовито осведомился Медив. – За двойки и прогулы?  
\- Если бы, – бешеный мальчишка почти не сбавил скорость на повороте. – Было бы не так обидно. Увы, в Даларане не место тем, кто высказывает симпатии к Легиону.  
\- Вот как.  
Совпадений открывалось всё больше и больше.  
\- Легион, значит. Уж не на концерт ли ты в Штормград мчишь?   
\- На концерт!   
На этот раз, хвала всем богам на небесах и в преисподней, этот сорвиголова не стал отрывать взгляда от дороги, лишь немного повернул голову и улыбнулся. Симпатичный же мальчик, когда вот так вот улыбается и соглашается с Медивом!   
\- Довезешь к началу, будет тебе автограф Саргераса, – пообещал Медив.  
\- Но как? – ахнул должным образом впечатлённый нахалёнок.  
\- У меня есть связи, – скромно ответил Медив. – Потом спасибо скажешь, на дорогу смотри, бестолочь!  
Может, ещё научит этого охламона уважению к старшим.  
\- Автограф! – выкрикнул мальчишка и, кажется, ещё поддал газу.  
Медив в ужасе зажмурился, но тут же распахнул глаза: ехать вслепую было ещё страшнее. А мальчишка продолжал что-то выкрикивать, и скоро Медив уловил знакомые строки и заухмылялся: слова к «Зову Скверны», хиту Легиона, знали даже на Азероте.   
«Рассказал бы я тебе!» – подумал Медив, поглядывая через плечо развеселившегося мальчишки. Впереди уже виднелись макушки деревьев: совсем скоро они въедут в дебри Сумеречного леса.  
  
  
Во время очередной короткой остановки-передышки Кадгар осведомился у своего проводника о ближайшем городке, который, насколько он помнил, должен был находиться где-то впереди по дороге. У него даже были карты, но их пришлось отдать гоблинам. Ну как, пришлось. Это был честный обмен за ускорители. Гибблик работала над ними всю дорогу, в конце концов.  
Кадгар завел руки за голову, потом вытянул вверх и хорошенько потянулся. Быстрый, но, определённо, заинтересованный взгляд его спутника не остался незамеченным. Ага! Кому-то тут нравятся молодые ребята с подтянутой фигурой, отлично!  
\- Темнолесье, – скривился Медив. – Мы проедем мимо.  
\- Даже не остановимся? – огорчился Кадгар. – У меня вода заканчивается, да и ты смотрю совсем налегке.  
Медив сделал какой-то странный жест, но тут же оборвал себя, словно спохватился! И поморщился.  
\- После города будет река, там и наберём.  
\- Чем же тебе городок не угодил?  
\- Меня там знают, – буркнул Медив, видимо, поняв, что так просто от него не отстанут.  
\- Дурная слава! – догадался Кадгар и радостно заржал. – Грехи молодости!  
\- Ты себе даже не представляешь, – пробормотал Медив, но уточнять свои загадочные слова отказался наотрез.  
  
  
Чоппер остановился, и Медив вскинулся, разлепляя глаза. Неужели задремал? Не думал, что способен на такое. А ведь мог же свалиться! Он невольно крепче сжал руки на талии своего спутника. Где они? Тьма-то какая кругом!  
\- Нам придётся остановиться, – сказал Кадгар, похлопывая по его ладоням, и Медив тут же выпустил его. – Я, собственно, ещё у твоей башни хотел заночевать.  
\- У нас не так уж много времени, чтобы останавливаться по дороге, – Медив был согласен, что пора остановиться, но задержка его отнюдь не радовала.  
Куда завёз его этот человек? Ни зги не видно. На какой-то миг Медив вспомнил, что совершенно не знает своего спутника. Ну а окажись тот каким головорезом, да ещё магом? Как защищаться от такого без магии (потому что Медив точно предпочёл бы головореза обществу своей маменьки!).  
\- Мы можем поехать дальше, но я боюсь уснуть за рулём, – фыркнул этот бестолочь, ну, скажите, что смешного в этих словах?  
По крайней мере, разбивать лагерь этот нахалёнок умел. Мигом соорудил костёр (покосившись зачем-то на Медива), раскатал прицепленное к своей колымаге одеяло, даже щедро предложил холодные пирожки, что за сервис!   
Разве что чаю не подал.  
\- Ну, – замялся бестолковый мальчишка на вопрос, – у меня не очень получается с водой почему-то.  
Ещё бы ему легко давалась магия льда! Медиву потребовалось едва ли минутка любования огненным фейерверком, который Кадгар играючи устроил ограм по пути, чтобы определить предпочтительную школу магии. И ничто тут не поможет, кроме упорства и постоянных упражнений. И даже тогда – никакой гарантии, что какая-нибудь мелочь, вроде той же сотворённой воды, не будет получаться с изъяном. И вот как рассказать об этом, не будучи магом? А назовешься магом, у Кадгара тут же возникнет резонный вопрос: а чего же Медиву нужна помощь другого, если он сам такой умелый и знающий? Медив сердито сжал губы.  
\- Зато никому из текущих курсов не сравниться со мной в сотворении алкоголя! – похвастался мальчишка, и Медив закатил глаза.  
Конечно, высшее академическое достижение! А, впрочем... Ночь хоть и тёплая, да и костёр рядом, но всё же раз молодой человек так уверен в своём мастерстве...  
\- Неужели? Тогда впечатли меня, – проговорил Медив насмешливо.  
Даже через костёр было видно, как вспыхнули глаза уязвлённого мальчишки. Не говоря больше ни слова, Кадгар принялся за дело. Чуть ли не пыхтел с натуги, чудак. Старательно кастовал, видимо, и в самом деле желал впечатлить. Вот бы так эти ученички старались над томами старых мастеров, как они выкладываются ради капли спиртного!   
«А почему бы и нет? – подумал Медив. Почему бы и нет, в самом деле».  
И он смело пригубил из спешно наколдованного Кадгаром стакана. Не лгал мальчишка. Качество качеством, но крепость напитка сомнения не вызывала.  
А уж после третьего стакана Медиву уже было всё равно насколько хорошо состряпанное его новым лучшим другом вино, главное, что оно ещё было и его было достаточно. А это демоническое отродье, этот Кадгар, всё подливал и подливал, и конца его запасам не было. Что за чудесный мальчик!   
Чудесный мальчик сам тоже частенько прикладывался к вину собственного производства и тоже сидел раскрасневшийся и весёлый. И болтал напропалую. Все больше про Даларан, к сожалению. Сам по себе город Медива интересовал мало, но забавные истории, непременно представляющие Кадгара в самом наилучшем свете, дело иное. Он смеялся, может, иногда невпопад, но рассказчик не жаловался. Ухмылялся в ответ и продолжал пушить хвост перед благодарным зрителем.  
Было бы странно, если бы они не поцеловались. Медив сам не заметил когда, но вот только что они сидели по разные стороны костра, и язычки огня плясали в глазах его спутника; а вот они уже сидят рядом, и Медив ощущает тепло руки, прижатой к его. Что ещё осталось сделать, в самом деле. Медив повернул голову. Эти приоткрытые губы были совсем рядом, этот улыбчивый болтливый рот был совсем рядом, и когда в последний раз на Медива так призывно смотрел молодой симпатичный парень? И не вспомнить...  
Медив потянулся на это зов. Совсем немного качнуться в бок, чуток повернуть голову, приоткрыть рот... Кадгар вздохнул ему в губы, немного удивлённо, и влился в поцелуй, как может только совсем молоденький юноша: жадно и слепо, безоглядно, так глупо. И так опьяняющее, хотя куда Медиву ещё!  
Кадгар подался навстречу, протягивая руки, жадно ощупывая всё, до чего мог дотянуться. Что поделать человеку, который уже прилично выпил, достаточно, чтобы замутить рассудок; человеку, которому, кстати, далеко не каждый день вот так вот вешались на шею симпатичные талантливые юноши? Только постараться, заваливаясь на землю, не упасть в костёр, конечно.  
Медив упал на расстеленное Кадгаром одеяло, увлекая с собой и распалённого мальчишку.  
Когда он тут в последний раз целовал кого-то? Когда он в последний раз прикасался к кому-то? Когда он просто был для кого-то просто Медивом? И не вспомнить.  
Кадгар простонал от нетерпения, и Медив... Медив позволил себе жадность. И эту ночь, и эту страсть, и этого горячего, жаждущего его прикосновений юношу.  
  
  
\- Всё время забываю об этом, – страдальчески проныли рядом.  
Медив закрыл глаза локтём. Вставать не хотелось, в голове немного шумело от вчерашних возлияний. Где-то рядом ходил Кадгар и тихо скулил, собирая разбросанные вещи. Медив выглянул из-под локтя и не сдержал улыбку: эта соблазнительная бестия и не подумал одеться!  
\- Когда-нибудь я сумею сотворить вино, которое не будет давать похмелья. И прославлюсь этим. Войду в историю. Мне будут возводить памятники и, может, даже создадут в честь меня какую-нибудь религию.   
Медив не выдержал и расхохотался. Кадгар упёр руки в бока и сердито поглядел на него сверху вниз.  
\- Смеешься надо мной? – с угрозой спросил он.  
Если бы ему удалось ещё сдержать улыбку, можно было даже засовеститься.  
\- Куда уж мне смеяться над чужими амбициями, – сообщил Медив, протягивая руку.   
Кадгар приблизился, но и только. Он не торопился присоединяться к Медиву на его (скромном и жестком) ложе порока и разврата. Медив ухватил его за лодыжку и с надеждой погладил по ноге вверх до колена.   
\- Нам бы поторопиться. День в разгаре.  
\- Успеем.  
Если этот безумец будет гнать так же, как вчера, то успеют. А дороги ближе к Штормграду станут ещё лучше. Да и концерт начнётся ближе к вечеру, чтобы продемонстрировать всю впечатляющую иллюминацию в темноте.  
\- Хватит меня лапать, – Кадгар издал смешок, но отнюдь и не подумал отстраниться. – Совсем одичал в своей башне? Оголодал по...  
Медив сел, оказавшись в любопытной позиции и доступной близости от некоторых очень интересных частей анатомии разгуливающих голышом юных соблазнителей.  
Которые тут же умолкли и уставились на него, затаив дыхание и с надеждой в глазах.  
\- Ты что-то говорил? – не удержался Медив.   
Кадгар зарычал и намекающе, но очень вежливо положил руку ему на макушку.   
  
  
\- Ты слышишь?  
Медива и Кадгара-то едва слышал. Это каким-то волшебством не разваливающееся чудо техники, на котором они мчались, так оглушительно ревело, что уши отказывали.  
\- Что? – прокричал он.  
Кадгар что-то ответил и махнул рукой куда-то в лес. Сердце привычно ёкнуло в груди, даже если на мастерство вождения владельца этого чоппера можно было положиться. Тем не менее, Медив в сотый раз молча поклялся себе, что никогда больше ни за что не сядет ни на одно механическое орудие пытки.   
Чоппер вильнул к обочине и остановился, чихнув двигателем напоследок. Если Кадгар хочет сказать, что после всех мучений эта колымага сломалась, то Медив сломает его.  
\- Слышишь? – повторил Кадгар, широко улыбаясь.   
\- Что? – начал сердиться Медив.  
Кадгар только идиотски лыбился. Пришлось вслушаться...   
\- Это...   
\- Басы! – Кадгар едва не подпрыгивал на месте от возбуждения.   
И этот человек ныл, что у него похмелье, а потом резвился с ним на глазах у всего лесного зверья! Откуда столько энергии?   
\- Концерт, Медив! Или Штормград внезапно оказался ближе, чем ты предполагал, или концерт проводится где-то за пределами города.  
\- Златоземье! – озарило Медива. – Ну, конечно, где ещё найти столько свободного места! И ярмарка тоже всё время устраивается именно там!   
\- Кажется, мы всё же доехали!  
Теперь оба ухмылялись, как ненормальные.   
  
  
\- Мне нужно будет где-то оставить чоппер, - с сомнением протянул Кадгар.  
Златоземье было полно народа. Это поселение и в обычные дни было оживлённым, но сегодня здесь было просто не протолкнуться. Уже задолго до границ городка на дороге начали появляться путники. Пешком, верхом, а порой и на своих четверых - они все продвигались в Златоземье.  
Желающих попасть на концерт легко было отличить по ярким нарядам с символикой Легиона, диким причёскам и «демоническому» гриму. Кадгар сигналил им, проезжая мимо, ему в ответ махали, кричали и порой провожали завистливыми взглядами. В самом городе царило столпотворение. Кадгар дёргался бросить всё и помчаться на ограждённое поле, откуда доносилось громыхание музыки, но Медив успокоил его. Ни за что на свете Саргерас не начнёт выступление, пока не наступят сумерки. Куда же он без своего Пылающего Легиона, а пламя яснее видно в темноте. У них ещё было время. Медив рекомендовал Кадгару найти какую-нибудь стоянку, или место для своей колымаги, а сам обещался достать билеты.  
Кадгар согласился на это предложение и завёл свой чоппер, покинув Медива бороться с глупым желанием затеряться в толпе и оставить мальчишку с носом. Нельзя же быть таким доверчивым! С другой стороны, Медив ему обещал, да и не учитель он этой недоросли, чтобы вдалбливать в него уроки жизни.   
И, конечно, не будем забывать, насколько горяч этот парень в постели.  
Ладно, повезло Кадгару.  
Но сперва Медиву нужно было как-то пробраться за сцену.   
Оставив Кадгара на пыльном перекрестке и договорившись встретиться через полчаса где-то у входа на поле, он отправился на грохот концерта. Раздражённо огрызаясь и пихаясь, Медив пробирался туда, где яснее всего чувствовалась магия скверны, то есть, магия Круговерти Пустоты, будем политкорректны. Саргерас пылал и фонил в магическом поле так, что его можно было найти и вслепую. Вряд ли он почувствует приближение друга. Оставалось только надеяться встретить знакомое лицо.  
Но до чего же тяжело живётся людям, не одарённым магией! Медив жил так уже сутки и это была мука!  
  
  
\- Медив?  
Его окликнули так неожиданно, что на миг у него душа в пятки ушла.   
\- Я не был уверен, что это вы, – мягко улыбнулся ему высокий благообразный эредар.   
Кажется, Медив его знал. Бороду эту он точно где-то видел.  
\- Велен, – подсказали ему, улыбаясь.   
Точно! Лучший друг Килджедена. Или брат. Или возлюбленный? Медив, если честно, не вникал. Это вон пусть Саргерас разбирается с личной жизнью своих сотоварищей.   
\- Удивлён встретить вас тут, – тактично проговорил Медив.  
У Велена был приятный смех и лучистые морщинки в уголках глаз.  
\- Признаюсь, эта музыка мне совсем не по вкусу, но я не мог не поддержать Килджедена, – Велен пожал могучими плечами. – Как и вы, я полагаю, пришли к своему другу?  
\- Да, – кивнул Медив. – Но он об этом ещё не знает, так что я пока без приглашения.  
А чего тянуть эредара за хвост.  
Велен элегантно подставил локоть.   
\- У нас вип-допуск, – проговорил он.   
Кажется, Медив понял, что Килджеден нашел в этом эредаре.   
\- Благодарю.   
\- Ракиш, – позвал Велен и тут же представил подошедшего эредара. – Мой сын, Ракиш. Медив, близкий друг Саргераса.  
Ракиш склонил голову, приветствуя, и без зазрения совести облизал глазами Медива. Однако!   
Они даже не успели добраться до оцепления. Где-то недалеко за цепочкой закованных в сталь стражей Штормграда мелькнул длинный фиолетовый балахон с уже набившим оскомину символом недремлющего глаза.   
Ого, какие важные особы! Медив предусмотрительно замедлил шаг, скрываясь из линии обзора за могучей фигурой сопровождавшего его эредара. Однако, не так уж и хорошо он прятался до этого момента, чем же так занят блистательный глава Кирин-Тора, что даже не удосужился заметить его? Чем-то очень интригующим, надо полагать, вон какая охотничья стойка! С кем же он говорит?   
И куда к тому же подевался...  
\- Кадгар.  
Это было не эхо его мыслей. Медив сжал кулак, пальцам категорически не хватало посоха: ухватиться, удержаться... сотворить что-нибудь непоправимое.  
\- Антонидас.   
Конечно, его вчерашний незнакомец, этот огненный мальчик (его огненный мальчик!) может знать Антонидаса. Мало ли где они могли пересечься в Даларане. И мало ли почему простой исключенный студент так запросто общается с главой Кирин-Тора. Совпадение...  
Кадгар несколько демонстративно обогнул стоявшего на его пути почтенного старца и направился было прочь, но вышеупомянутый старец резво повернулся за ним и ухватил за руку.   
\- Ого! – с выражением прошептал Ракиш. – Какие у вас тут на Азероте все энергичные!   
Медив заскрежетал зубами. Может быть, особенно потому, что Кадгар и не подумал вырываться.   
\- И всё-таки я не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь, – проговорил Антонидас с сожалением в голосе, наконец-то выпуская пойманную руку.   
\- Где ещё мне быть? – огрызнулся Кадгар.  
\- Ты всё ещё можешь вернуться.   
Секундочку. Разве его не выставили из Кирин-Тора? А послушать Антонидаса, так за этим мальчишкой бегать готовы?  
\- Я не изменил решения.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, от чего отказываешься! Каких возможностей, каких знаний лишаешься!   
\- Из меня выйдет плохой шпион! – отрезал Кадгар, вскипая.   
А потом он увидел Медива, и его лицо тут же разгладилось. Он улыбнулся, нет, он просто просиял, и если какие сомнения и зародились было в недоверчивом сердце Медива, они все растаяли в свете этой неудержимой улыбки. Да когда ему в последний раз были так рады?   
\- Медив, – выдохнул Кадгар.  
И пошёл к нему, уже забыв про насупившегося Антонидаса.   
Медив пошёл ему навстречу, а что ещё оставалось? Теперь и Антонидас видел его. Удостоив старого мага едва ли кивком, Медив протянул руку к Кадгару и, когда тот доверчиво прильнул к нему, жарко (и самую малость демонстративно) поцеловал его.   
«К кому ты собирался отправить его шпионом, старый лис? Уж не ко мне ли? Погляди, как случай ломает твои планы!»  
\- Хранитель, – процедил Антонидас.   
\- Верховный маг, – снисходительно кивнул Медив.  
Кадгар в его объятиях напрягся, отстранился и впился вопрошающим взглядом в глаза:  
\- Хра... хранитель?  
Медив подумал секунду, пожал плечами и кивнул. Кадгар даже изменился в лице:  
\- Хранитель Азерота. О, небеса! А та чудесная башня... Каражан, конечно!  
Чудесная башня? Как приятно.  
\- Хранитель! – проскулил Кадгар и закрыл лицо руками. – А я ему костёр разжигал, – забормотал он. – И самогон гнал!  
\- Хорошо разжигал, – улыбнулся Медив.   
\- Ну, почему бы мне не провалиться под землю?! – взвыл Кадгар. – Не смотри на меня, я сейчас умру от стыда!  
\- Не стоит.  
\- Ты, скотина, почему раньше не сказал мне, кто ты такой? – Кадгар даже сдвинул руки чуть ниже, открывая горящие праведным гневом голубые глаза.  
Впрочем, через миг эти глаза уже округлились, когда он опомнился и осознал, кого и как он только что оскорбил. Он отступил на шаг и даже бросил в сторону Антонидаса умоляющий взгляд. Нет уж. Медив сам разберётся с чрезмерно непочтительными мальчишками.   
\- Ждал более близкого знакомства. Мне, между прочим, ты тоже не сказал, что на ты с главой Кирин-Тора.   
Кадгар более не выглядел виноватым. Бессовестное создание!  
\- Не только с главой Кирин-Тора, – надменно уточнил он. – Со всем Советом. Как-никак, в ученики к Хранителю готовили.  
\- В ученики. К Хранителю.  
\- Именно!   
Кадгар с вызовом глядел на него. Медив уже не помнил, из-за чего они спорят. Велен глядел на них с явным интересом. Антонидас... стоял и усмехался? Вот в самом деле, не нанимался Медив смешить этот замшелый пень!   
А потом задрожала земля. Послышался рокот. Потемневшие небеса над Златоземьем полыхнули зелёным. Даже отсюда были слышны низкие ноты вступления. «Вторжение Легиона» началось.   
Кадгар встрепенулся и заозирался. Не только он. Люди вокруг всколыхнулись, как один, и в панике бросились прочь. Никто не хотел пропустить начало концерта. Антонидас скорчил страдальческое лицо и телепортировался. Кажется, драмы Хранителя и беглого кандидата в ученики его больше не интересовали. Кадгар перевёл свирепый взгляд на Медива:  
\- Если мы опоздаем из-за ерунды, – пригрозил он, – я лично срою твой Каражан!   
\- Я тебя тут оставлю, будешь знать! – не остался внакладе Медив.  
Ракиш молча схватил обоих за руки, Велен тут же коснулся его плеча ладонью, и все исчезли в зелёной вспышке.   
  
  
\- Оставишь, значит? – возопил Кадгар возмущённо и осёкся.   
Они оказались в тесном пространстве, заставленном какой-то аппаратурой. Где-то совсем рядом ревела толпа. Перед глазами была сцена, по которой уже торжественно шествовали высокие рогатые эредары, размалёванные под демонов: настоящих на Азерот пускали весьма неохотно. А между сценой и внезапными пришельцами стояли...  
\- Привет, – с достоинством проговорил Медив. – Ничего, что я вот так заскочил?   
Высокий, потрясающе красивый человек (то есть, конечно, вовсе не человек, поправил себя Кадгар) с огненно-рыжими волосами растерянно хлопнул глазами:  
\- Медив?  
\- Саргерас, – кивнул Хранитель.  
Миг спустя Саргерас подскочил к ним и с ликующим смехом схватил Медива в охапку.  
\- Мой выход, – проговорил огромный толстый демон с четырьмя лапами-ногами и волочащимся хвостом.   
Он потопал на сцену, задирая мощные руки. Невидимые отсюда зрители взвыли от восторга. Демон вскарабкался по помосту к огромным барабанам и начал отбивать грозный такт. За ним потихоньку потянулись остальные члены группы, по очереди появляясь на сцене и приветствуя зрителей. Килджеден закатил глаза на своего вокалиста, поправил гитару, очень нежно обнял Велена на удачу и выбежал из-за кулис. Зрители завизжали в экстазе.   
А Саргерас всё ещё тискал Медива в объятиях. И этот предатель вовсе не сопротивлялся, столь же радостно прижимаясь в ответ.  
Кадгар насупился. Привёз, называется. Лучше бы у него шину спустило где-нибудь в лесу. Сидели бы сейчас у костра и никаких тебе звёздных соблазнителей.   
Не так он себе представлял встречу с вокалистом любимой группы.   
Нет, серьёзно, хватит.  
Саргерас выпустил Медива из рук (наконец-то!), но тут же обхватил его лицо ладонями, вглядываясь в глаза.  
\- Да ладно! – не выдержал Кадгар, возмущённый до глубины души.  
Оба вопросительно уставились на него. Кадгар всплеснул руками.  
\- Мог бы и сказать, что ты, что у тебя, в общем, вот с этим! Вот это вот!  
Хотя куда там сказать! Медив, то есть, Хранитель Азерота, отнюдь не спешил делиться с ним какими-либо секретами. По большому счёту и не был обязан, конечно... Но всё равно! Это было ужасающе обидно.  
\- Какой он у тебя ревнивый, – проговорил Саргерас, нехорошо ухмыляясь. – Погоди, это он ещё про твою Гарону ничего не знает!  
\- Какую ещё Гарону? – с подозрением спросил Кадгар.   
\- Ну тебя, – Медив отпихнул Саргераса от себя. – Иди давай. Тебя уже на сцене заждались.   
На сцене бушевал Килджеден. За неимением вокалиста он развлекал публику, выдавая ошеломительные соло на гитаре.  
\- Подождут ещё минутку, – отмахнулся Саргерас. – Я тут, понимаешь, друга сотни лет не видел!   
И снова кинулся обниматься.  
\- Хватит лапы распускать, – Медив, несмотря на свои слова, не особо-то и вырывался.  
Кадгар прикинул свои шансы, если он вдруг кинется в мордобой. Саргерас был значительно крупнее. А что касается магии...  
Достаточно. Кадгар развернулся и направился прочь. Велен с сыном уже куда-то деликатно ушли, но на его пути внезапно оказался ещё один... ещё одно существо. Этот был высоким, худощавым, ссутулившимся – и с большими клыками, торчащими изо рта. Орк, вспомнил Кадгар. А если орк, то значит... сам Гул’дан стоит у него на пути?  
\- Уже уходишь? – сухо спросил орк и пренебрежительно добавил, – быстро сдаешься. Если хочешь заполучить вот этого, за ним придётся побегать.  
И окликнул обнимающуюся парочку:  
\- Саргерас, никуда твой Медив не денется, а вот другой шанс покорить Азерот появится у тебя ещё не скоро!   
Какой замечательный товарищ! Кадгар тут же проникся к нему расположением и тёплыми чувствами. Ещё более усилившимися, когда он обернулся и увидел, что Саргерас выпустил Медива из рук.   
\- Гул’дан, – вздохнул Саргерас. – Портишь всё веселье. Как всегда.  
\- Мне обещали твой автограф, – вспомнил Кадгар, желая поддержать начинание Гул’дана и окончательно отвлечь Саргераса от Медива.   
\- Легко, – ухмыльнулся Саргерас и поднял руку, кончики его пальцев загорелись изумрудно-зелёным. – Подставляй тело.  
\- Пошёл вон, – Медив встал между ними и нелюбезно оттолкнул друга ближе к сцене. – Иди, завоёвывай Азерот и не трогай моего... Кадгара.   
\- Кадгар, значит? Всё, старые друзья больше неважны? А как пел, называл своим лучшим другом, половинкой своей называл!  
Медив сделал подгоняющий жест руками, кивая на сцену.   
Саргерас усмехнулся, подмигнул возмущённому Кадгару и выбежал на сцену.  
  
  
Медив был счастлив. Он повидался со старым другом, сейчас присутствует на его концерте, его долгожданном, столь долго планируемом начале победного марше по Азероту, и после концерта у них ещё будет возможность посидеть и поговорить. А ещё рядом стоит и дуется симпатичный парень, смотрит ревниво, но никуда не уходит.  
\- Ты хотел быть на концерте? – улыбнулся Медив. – Вот тебе твой концерт.  
\- К демонам концерт!   
Кадгар схватил его в охапку и принялся целовать. Иногда у этого парнишки появлялись отличные идеи.   
  
  
Саргерас покосился за кулисы и заухмылялся.  
\- А сейчас, – проревел он в микрофон, – песня, посвящённая моему лучшему другу! Уроженцу! Азерота!  
Ликующая толпа взвыла от счастья. Саргерас с оскаленной улыбкой переждал момент фанатского восторга, и объявил название:  
\- «Зов скверны», мои бесценные! Вкусите нектара небожителей!  
Толпа заорала, Маннорот начал отстукивать ритм, и чуть позже вступила гитара в лапах Килджедена.   
Саргерас и Легион начали своё победоносное вторжение в Азерот.


End file.
